lulfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexi Bunny
Lexi is the trendy female anthropomorphic rabbit. She is a descendant of Lola Bunny (and possibly Bugs) and just as seductive. Before gaining her powers, Lexi was a student at Acmetropolis University who tried to join the school's cheerleading squad. The captain, afraid she was too good, did not accept her. Lexi enjoys playing video games and is implied to be the best of the team at it; and wears a pink uniform. She leads the group alongside Ace and Duck. General Knowlege Lexi Bunny is the beautiful second-in-command of the Loonatics. Before getting her powers, Lexi was a student at Acmetropolis University who tried to join the school's cheer-leading squad.The captain, afraid she would be overshadowed in terms of skill, did not accept her. Nevertheless, Lexi is the most agile and acrobatic member of the team. As a member of the Loonatics, Lexi is the team's eavesdropper. Her powers, if not equal to, are almost as powerful as Ace's. Relationships Ace Her relation to Ace, if any, is unclear. She could also be in love with Ace and does seem to care deeply about him. This was evidenced by how she reacted to the possibility of him being dead in "Acmegeddon Part II" (she cried, and later hugged him), while conveniently ignoring the fact that Rev could also be dead. Aside from that, however, whatever concern she may have for his safety she seems to keep well hidden. However there may be a couple of examples where she showed mild concern but not something of a deep emotional display, i.e in "A Creep in the Deep" she told Duck off when he failed to save Ace from being captured by Adolpho and in "The Hunter", she asked why he had to let Electro capture him considering how risky it could be. In "In Search of Tweetums", Lexi was the first one to run to Ace's side after he banished Deuce through a wormhole in the generator area of wormhole central by using the Guardian Strike Sword on the point where Tweetum's scepter was located to power the machine. The effort leaving him exhausted, he subsequently collapsed. Danger Duck In "A Creep in the Deep" when attempting to fire a "Brain Blast" underwater it was heightened to a crude yet powerful psionic explosion that disrupted Adolpho's mind control over the sea creatures with the help of Danger Duck saving Acmetropolis from being sunk. She is also shown to become close to Duck overtime, as she comes to be expose him her soft side, due to the fact that they save each other out multiple times and also because they team up more often than any other Loonatics. Fashion Sense Lexi occasionally expresses concern about her looks, the first time being in the pilot episode "Loonatics on Ice" when Zadavia tells them about the freeze Lexi mutters about how wearing a sweater would make her look chubby. Another example is in "Stop the World, I Want to Get Off" when she asked if Tech could find a way of reverting their weight to normal without making them look bloated. A further example is in The World is My Circus after being mutated by the DNA scrambler of Ringmaster and Otto she says that they can't keep fighting and the Pepe Le Pew look is not her. This is an ironic statement as she along with all the other Loonatics would eventually encounter Pierre Le Pew (the evil human parody of Pepe Le Pew) who observed her placing a Pterosaur back into the Acmetropolis Zoo (it was implied that he released the animals to be able to recruit Slam to his illegal fights arena) and Pierre attempted to flirt with/hit on her by complimenting her looks. Lexi however was predictably repulsed by Pierre's stench and creepy mannerisms. Abilities *'Agility' *'Sonic Hearing': Possesses expert eavesdropping skills and hyper-sensitive hearing. *'Brain Blast': The ability to shoot concentrated "psi balls" from the top of her head. *'Chlorokinesis': The ability to mentally control the growth of plants by emitting brain blast at a chosen plant, and the ability to swiftly create plants (temporarily in Apocalypso). Trivia *Lexi is one of the only Loonatic's to keep her name from the original trailer. *In It Came From Outer Space it is shown she is very skilled at video games. *Lexi is the only female on the Loonatics. Quotes "...I know I'll be as brave a hero as you Duck." - "The Comet Cometh" "Aww, Tech said they'd come with simple instructions. Simple my lucky foot!" - "The Menace of Mastermind" Gallery ' LexiS.png Lolaloonatics.gif Lexi and duck getting chinese food and duck bieng nervous because duck is an option on the menu in china.jpg lexi bunny opening sequence season 1.jpg lexi bunny brain bals acldaksljs'gjpejgjesomv.jpg leffafwejgq'.jpg lexi bunny collage.jpg lexi glowing eyes head only.jpg lexi fighting stance.jpg lexi talking to duck.jpg Ace lexi 200x250-b523d84857279c284b5ce1a31269c79e08ca1a87-s6-c30.jpg ImagesCA2FC2AW.jpg Bored.jpg ' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Female Category:Bunny